


Of Power Outages and Monopoly

by nationalnobody



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cashton, Fluff, M/M, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationalnobody/pseuds/nationalnobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the power goes out and piggyback rides and cuddles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Power Outages and Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on Tumblr so I decided to post it here as well! Enjoy c:

“You stole a hundred dollars from me!” Ashton exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Calum.

“I did no such thing.” Calum claimed, his face full of mock hurt as he reached over the Monopoly board to grab a ten dollar note from Ashton’s stash.

“You just?!”

Calum couldn’t help but laugh at the expression on Ashton’s face, he really thought he’d been sneaky in stealing the boy’s money before. Guess he wasn’t. “You either give me your five hundred dollar note now or I’m taking the rest of the bank’s money.” The drummer threatened whilst tapping his figurine against the board.

“Never!”

Calum grinned as he snatched the bank’s supply of money and made a mad dash for the stairs. “Calum get back here!” Ashton shouted, hastily getting up to chase Calum and in the process knocking over the Monopoly board.

Suddenly the lights flickered and Calum stopped moving, _please don’t be a power outage_. Fate wasn’t smiling upon him though because as soon as he had thought it the lights went out. “Fuck.” He whispered, gripping the railing of the stair.

“Ash?” He called out but not a sound could be heard.

Calum had never liked the dark. He’d always preferred light and places filled with brightness. He wasn’t really _afraid_ of the dark because well what kind of eighteen year old was still afraid of the dark? He was just afraid of being left alone in the dark, yeah that was it!

“Ashton?” He tried again, hoping to get a response this time.

“Boo!”

Calum just about jumped out of his skin, “Ash you’re such a dick!” The other boy said nothing but continued laughing, wrapping his arms around Calum. “’M sorry, couldn’t resist.” He said softly and Calum only sighed as he returned the hug.

“Let’s head to the couch.” Ashton suggested letting go of Calum and instead reaching for his hand. “Yeah okay…” The Kiwi mumbled as he let himself be tugged along. “How do you even know where you’re going?” He questioned curiously, he could barely make out anything around him but here Ashton was leading him around the house with so little effort. “Cal this is your own house. I should be asking _you_ why _I_ know it better than you do.”

Calum let out a small huff of laughter at the comment. With the amount of time Ashton spent at his house, really they should just call it ‘their’ house, he wasn’t all that surprised to find out that Ashton knew it better than he did.

“Nearly there I’d say.” Ashton announced as they continued to trek through the house. Calum felt the soft carpet beneath his feet and knew that they’d already entered the living room.

Calum let out an abrupt cry as he stepped on something pointy, immediately pausing mid-walk in order to try and nurse his now ‘injured’ foot. Ashton, who had now let go of Calum’s hand, spun round hastily. “Cal what happened?! You okay?” Ashton asked, forcing himself not to laugh at the amount of colourful words that were currently spewing from the other boy’s lips.

“I bet it’s that stupid Monopoly game piece.” Calum muttered grumpily, “I’m not moving. I don’t think my poor foot can handle having to step on another stupid figurine again.”

“Well then if _you_ won’t move I guess _I’ll_ just have to move you.” Ashton said with a grin, turning around so his back was now facing Calum. “Hop on!” The other boy chuckled, “Ash you can’t be serious.”

“Oh I’ll have you know I’m very serious Mr.Hood!”

“Alrighty then Mr.Irwin, whatever you say.”

Calum felt around for Ashton for a while before finally locating his shoulders and proceeding to wrap his arms around the blonde. Ashton gripped him tightly, making sure he was stable before venturing off to the couch.

Within a minute they were there, Ashton dropping Calum onto the couch with a small thump and joining him a moment later.

“Hi.” Calum greeted meekly whilst snuggling into Ashton’s side.

“Hey.” The older boy said in return, throwing his arm around the boy beside him.

“I’m kinda hoping the power goes out more often…Especially if it means you’ll carry me around and cuddle with me.” Calum said, his voice softer than usual. “You don’t even need a power outage, we do things like this pretty often.”

“Yeah but not often enough…” He mumbled, breathing in the familiar smell that was his boyfriend. “Well just tell me whenever you feel like doing something like this okay? Whatever the pup wants, the pup gets.”

“…Whatever I want? Us getting a dog is long overdue you know...” Ashton only poked Calum’s side in response, this idiot really was one a million.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still taking requests so just message me if you have one: national-nobody.tumblr.com


End file.
